Harry Potter and The Missing Piece
by Nevfx
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry still feels as if something is missing. Something is. His revenge on Snape and Malfoy. A tale set after the events of Deathly Hollows, but written before the book was released.
1. Prolouge

-1

This chapter is mainly a prolouge, describing what happened to the "bad guys" after the events of "Deathly Hallows".

Please note that "Deathly Hallows" was not released when

this FanFic was written, so some details may not be true in

the actual book.

Wormtail sobbed pathetically. He had lost his master, and many of his comrades, and he would now have to face the price for his crimes. He was alone, outside a large building, simply waiting for the Ministry of Magic to come and arrest him. With the Dementors back guarding Azkaban, he knew he would soon end up in a rotten cell, with his very soul slowly being stolen from him, madness creeping in.

This just made him cry more. He never had a wand, so he couldn't try to fend of his arresters, although he couldn't even if he wanted to, and he had to bear responsibility for all the crimes Voldemort and the other Death Eaters had commited over the years before Voldemorts first downfall, and everything they had done since his return.

Even Voldemorts most faithful servant, and maybe his only true friend, Bellatrix Lestrange had died, killed by Neville Longbottom, the son of the well known Frank and Alice Longbottom, who Bellatrix had tortured to madness. Voldemort himself had never heard of her death, he had been killed by Harry Potter not long after Bellatrix, and the message never reached him. Lucuis Malfoy, another faithful Death Eater, had been injured during a battle, but is still alive. His son, Draco Malfoy, was the attacker. Draco had left Voldemort and, for reasons unknown by Wormtail, joined Potter in his quest to kill Voldemort. With Lucuis down, many other Death Eaters fled, and some were killed by other wizards they met as they were fleeing.

So Wormtail was alone, sobbing on some street side, waiting for the Ministry to come and take him away. Sure enough, not long after these thoughts, there was a loud CRACK as come Wizards apparated in front of Wormtail. He didn't even look up.

"Stupefy!" One shouted, and Wormtail was hit in the chest and was stunned.

There are now very little of Voldemorts supporters out of Azkaban.

All characters, place names and spell incantations in this chapter of the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury publication company.


	2. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

-1Chapter 1

The Aftermath

Harry woke up after a trouble sleep. He had had that dream he had been suffering from ever since that fateful night. Seeing the blinding green light taking the life of his greatest enemy, Lord Voldemort. While it was a good thing that Voldemort was gone, Harry still could not help dreading hearing his scream as he truly felt death hit him, when his life, the thing he had spent so many years making immortal, being stolen. His scar had stopped hurting so much, now with Voldemort no longer being around, but whenever he had that dream, heard that scream, his scar burned so much he couldn't bear it. Harry was beginning to dread going to bed.

He was at the Burrow, he had been ever since it all ended, and while he loved it here, whenever he saw the bed he was lying in, he wished he wasn't here. He hadn't told anyone about this, especially not Ron and Hermione, and he knew he may never tell Ginny, not with them getting ever closer again after the final battle. He looked at the clock near to him, and saw it was seven o'clock in the morning. He looked over at Ron's bed, Ron was just a lump, snoring loudly. He decided to get up and go downstairs.

When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Harry, dear!" She exclaimed when he entered. She put the cup down and darted over to the cooker. "Some, egg and bacon should make you feel better, I think."

She was bustling around, waving her wand at nearly everything in the kitchen and Harry felt calm again. Mrs. Weasley always had a way of calming Harry down, and when she came over with a plate that could barley hold the amount of egg and bacon that was piled on top of it, Harry said "Thank you" a little more kindly then he normally did.

As he was eating, Hermione came downstairs. She was already dressed, while Harry was in the clothes he wore yesterday, which he had also worn in bed. She smiled at Harry and she sat opposite him, and Mrs. Weasley presented her with a plate that carried only a little less food then Harry's. Mrs. Weasley then began drinking her coffee again, after heating it up with a wave of her wand.

"So, Harry," Hermione asked him. "Did you get a better night sleep?"

"Not really," Harry replied, eating. Hermione knew Harry wasn't sleeping well, but she never knew why. She didn't ask either. They eat in silence.

After they had finished eating, Ron came downstairs, still half asleep, but nevertheless dressed.

"Good Morning, Ronald," Mrs. Weasley said, waving her wand, summoning another plate of her fantastic food.

"Thanks, Mom," Ron said, and began eating straight away. He hadn't noticed Harry or Hermione. Harry laughed, and Ron nearly chocked when seeing him there.

"Harry!" He spluttered, spraying food over his clothes, Mrs. Weasley sighed.

Just then, Ginny came down the stairs, freshly dressed as well. Harry felt stupid being the only one in his bed clothes still.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said, and sat opposite Ron, who was sat next to Harry, so next to Hermione.

"Hi," Harry replied, and felt himself go ever so slightly red. Ron noticed nothing, but Hermione smiled a small smile.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said, looking away from Harry's red face.

"Oh, hello, Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley said, who seemed distracted by something and was oddly slow.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Ginny asked, Ron was still eating, as was falling back to sleep.

"Your father…he went to tell Minerva McGonagall the events of, well you know, and he was supposed to be back by now…"

"Don't worry," Hermione said instantly. "Maybe he just got caught up telling other people, or he needed to help McGonagall with something."

"Maybe…" Mrs. Weasley pondered. She went to look at the clock which told her where all the members of the Weasly family were.

"Harry," Hermione said, turning to face him. "Are you going to tell us why your having trouble sleeping?"

Ginny didn't look surprised by this piece of information, Harry noticed. Maybe he should have told them after all.

"Its nothing really," He began. He looked over at Ron. He was asleep again, his plate empty. Ginny sighed remarkably like her mother at the sight.

"Harry, you can tell us." Hermione said. She looked very serious.

"Really, Hermione, its nothing to worry about," Harry said. He stood up. "I'm gonna get changed," He said, and went upstairs. As he went up, he knew Hermione was watching him carefully, as if she was scanning him in some way.

When he got upstairs, he got changed, thinking about the morning. Mr Weasley was late, and Hermione was now going to spend the next couple of weeks at least trying to figure out what was wrong with him. And she noticed he still had feelings for Ginny.

"Great," Harry said to himself, and felt like going back to bed. He was going to when he heard someone calling him.

"Harry!" It was Ginny's voice. "Dads back!"

Wanting to know what had happened to Mr Weasley, Harry hurried downstairs.


	3. Chapter 2: Mr Weasly's Hold Up

-1

Chapter Two

Mr Weasly's Hold Up

When Harry got back downstairs, he saw everyone in the kitchen, surrounding Mr Weasly, who looked quite distressed but was smiling nevertheless. Mrs Weasly looked relieved that nothing had happened to him, and Ron was properly awake now, staring at his father intensively. Ginny was also watching him, but she was smiling, obviously happy to see him. Harry felt butterflies in his stomach when he saw Ginny smile, but stopped as soon as he saw Hermione raise and eyebrow at him. She must have watched him come downstairs.

"What happened, Arthur?" Mrs Weasly was asking.

"Attack," Mr Weasly explained. "Me and Minerva had just finished speaking, when the doors flew open, and who walks in, but Lucius Malfoy!"

Everyone gasped, except Hermione, who seemed to be expecting this. Everyone looked at her.

"Well, something was going to happen," She said.

"You said not to worry!" Ron said, astounded.

"You were awake then?" Hermione asked, coldly.

"Even if he wasn't, I was," Ginny said. "You said not to worry!"

"That's because you shouldn't have worried! Mr Weasly, tell us what happened."

"You guessed it," Mr Weasly said, impressed. "He raised his wand, and tried to kill me and Minerva."

Mrs Weasly started crying at this point, and Ron was just looking at Hermione, a weird look on his face.

"Don't worry," Mr Weasly said. "Hermione, tell them."

"He couldn't do it, could he?" Hermione said.

"Yep," Mr Weasly said. "Carry on, why couldn't he?"

"Because he was to badly injured, right? Because all of Voldemorts supporters are nearly dead, or are dead, and there's no point them trying magic?"

"Exacly!" Mr Weasly said. "Voldemorts supporters are no damage to anyone anymore! There to weak!"

"That's why theres no point in worrying about them, or pretty much anything, at the moment," Hermione said. "That's the way the world is now. Voldemort is gone, and were safe." She has never sounded so sure of something, even in class.

"So," Ginny said, looking at her Dad. "What happened?"

"Well, I stunned him, and Minerva summoned some of the house-elves in the kitchen to move him. He's at Azkaban now, I had to take him down myself, being from the Ministry."

"Whats it like there now?" Ron asked, a sick look on his face.

"Terrible," Mr Weasly said, and he looked more shaken then ever. "There are a lot of Death Eaters down there, Crabbe and Goyle, not the kids, obviously, were there, and so was Narcissa, Lucius' wife. They all looked near dead. They deserved it, but still, not a pretty sight. At least all the Dementors are gone now." He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Speaking of the Malfoys," Mr Weasly continued, as if he just remembered. "Draco has been sighted."

Harry looked up. He had sat down and had been listening, but now he was paying extra attention. Draco Malfoy was one of his last enemies left, and he wanted to end things with him. They hadn't meet each other since he had run away with Snape after Dumbledore died.

Thinking of Snape, he hadn't been seen either. Harry was mad he hadn't seen him, Harry really wanted to take all his anger and frustration out on him, but he was no-where to be seen.

"Was Snape there?" Harry asked. He had not followed the conversation, they had moved on.

"Where, Harry?" Mr Weasly asked.

"Azkaban." Harry simply said.

"No, no he wasn't," Mr Weasly said. "Don't think about him, Harry, justice will catch up to him eventually."

"I hope so…" Harry said.

After a couple of minutes, Mrs Weasly seem to come out of a reprieve, and announced;

"Breakfast, Arthur!"

Mr Weasly looked happy, he'd forgotten all about Snape and Malfoy now.

Harry was annoyed. He wanted to deliver justice to Snape, he wanted to avenge Dumbledore. This must have shown on his face, as Hermione came over to him.

"Harry, don't think about Snape," She sounded comforting, unlike her analysing way earlier this morning. "Not now anyway. I know your going to want to find him, but don't think about him now. Not while he's not doing anything, and while everyone's, well, happy."

She got up and walked over to Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasly and Mr Weasly, who were all happily chatting around the cooker, helping with the cooking.

Harry went over to them, and while he pretended to be happy, he wasn't. He felt like something was missing, like a piece of his life couldn't rejoin the others until all the loose ends were tied up. And he made a decision. If they wanted to come, he was going to go with Ron and Hermione, and, with a rush of hope and embarrassment, Ginny might come to, to find Snape and Malfoy, and deliver justice to them, finally.


	4. Chapter 3: Occulmency Again

-1Chapter Three

Occulmency Again

A couple of days after Harry's decision to look for Snape and Malfoy, he confided his thoughts with Ron and Hermione. He didn't mention his desire for Ginny to accompany them, though.

"That sounds like a great idea," Ron said, instantly. "I'll come with you Harry, we'll show Snape and Malfoy!"

"Hmmm…" Hermione pondered. Ron turned to her.

"What's there to think about!" He said, outraged. "It's Harry, our best friend! We have to go with him!"

"I don't mean that!" Hermione said. "I meant…you can't beat Snape yet Harry!"

"What?!" Ron nearly shouted. "Why?!"

"Ronald!" Hermione shouted. "Don't you see?! One of last thing Snape said to Harry was that he will always be blocked unless he can keep his mouth shut and his mind closed! It was different with Voldemort, after getting the Horocruxes, things were made easier for Harry! Its not like that with Snape!" She turned to Harry, expecting some argument from him, but Harry understood.

"I know," Harry said. "But I can't close my mind yet…"

"Well then," Hermione said. "Your going to have to learn. Learn Occulmency."

"Occulmency?!" Harry groaned. He hadn't enjoyed the lessons before, having to go through with them again would be unbearable. Then again, Snape had taught him last time, who could teach him this time?

"I think," Hermione said, as if reading his mind. "We need to go to Hogwarts."

"Why?" Ron said, he'd been following the conversation, but was confused nonetheless.

"Because Harry, and you and me, in fact, need to prepare for what's going to happen!"

"Oh…" Ron said, although he was still obviously missing some vital pieces of what they were planning to do.

"We can go with Ginny," Hermione said. Harry's heart missed a beat at the sound of her name. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall would let us, if we write her a letter beforehand…"

And full of thoughts, Hermione left the room they were in , and went upstairs, presumably to her and Ginny's room.

Ron still looked puzzled, but Harry was saved having to repeat the whole conversation to him by Mrs Weasley calling them down. They went down the stairs, and were greeted by Mrs Weasley rushing around the living room.

"Boys, Ginny's Hogwarts letters have arrived," She said, rushing around. "Letters for you came for some reason as well…Oh!" She said, stopping. "I forgot to call for Hermione! I was so busy getting read, I…" She ran over to the foot of the stairs and shouted "HERMIONE" up them. They heard an rushing of feet and Hermione appeared in the room.

"You've been sent a letter from Hogwarts, dear, I don't know why…" Mrs Weasley said, and stopped rushing around. "Right, I'm going to Diagon Alley with Ginny, so you'll be on your own for a couple of hours, don't worry- GINNY!" She shouted up the stairs. Ginny appeared, dressed in her normal clothes, but, for the first time, Harry's heart missed a couple of more beats when he saw her. She smiled at everyone, and turned to her mother.

"Lets go," She said. Mrs Weasley smiled at her, and turned to the fireplace. She took some Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace, and said, quite firmly, "Diagon Alley!" She vanished in green flames. Ginny did the same.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all did the same thing after they had gone, turn to their letters, expectantly. What could Hogwarts want with them?


	5. Chapter 4: Hogwarts School Again

As ever, I don't own Harry Potter and/or all character names. Have fun!

Chapter Four

Hogwarts School Again

Harry tore open his letter. He was quite worried and excited at the same time. This was going to be good or bad news.

The letter read:

Dear Mr Potter,

This is an official letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I, Minerva McGonagall, would like to offer you a teaching position at our school, and would be grateful if you could come to our school before term starts, September 1st, to give us your answer.

We eagerly await your visit,

Minerva McGonagall

Harry was shocked. He, teach? He never knew what McGonagall wasn't thinking, but he was torn. He wanted to try this, he would get to see Ginny more (just thinking about her made him blush), and he would certainly be able to prepare himself more there. However, he wanted to deliver justice to Malfoy and Snape…

"I think we should accept this," Hermione said. Obviously hers was the same as Harry's. She looked at Ron.

Ron was thinking the same as Harry, it was obvious. Ron hated Snape and Malfoy as much as Harry and Hermione.

"Should we?" He asked. "What about finding Snape?"

"We need to prepare for that anyway," Hermione said. "We can do that better at Hogwarts."

Harry had thought the same, and so he decided.

"Hermione's right," He said. "We should accept. Lets go now."

As they approached the castle gates, they were greeted by an old friend.

"Harry!"

"Hagrid!"

Hagrid had been injured during the battle. He lasted a long time, and had helped Harry greatly in the final battle. Harry was glad to see him.

"Harry, an' Ron, Hermione!" He seemed close to crying. "Great ter see ya!"

He opened the gates, and beckoned them forward. "Follow me," He said. "Professor McGonagall knew you'd come, just knew it!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and smiled, and knew they'd made a good decision. Hagrid never stopped talking while they went to the Headmistresses office, and didn't want to then they got there.

"I'll speak to ya after," He said, and turned to the Gargoyles guarding the entrance. "Wine Gums." He said, and they leapt aside. Harry noticed the so un-McGonagall like password.

As they entered, it looked, Harry saw, the same as when Dumbledore left it. McGonagall, it seemed, did not wish to change it's look.

"Hello, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger," she said quite professionally, but a smile flickered there.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," they said in unison. She smiled.

"You know why you have come here," She said. "Do you wish to joining the staff here, at Hogwarts? The positions vacant are….Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher-"(She looked at Harry, quite clearly smiling now)- "Transfiguration Teacher-" (Hermione received a smile this time)- "And, as he is still injured and will remain so for the rest of the year at least, Charms Teacher." She looked and smiled at Ron, who looked nervous. "Now, don't worry," She continued. "Mr Weasley, I have express word from Professor Flitwick that you are quite capable of continuing his job," and while he still looked shocked and disbelieving, she added. "Don't worry, for heavens sake!" She said, sternly but smiling. "So, do you accept?"

"Yes." Harry and Hermione said straight away.

"So, Mr Potter, you are willing to become-" McGonagall said.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher." Harry said.

"Of course," McGonagall said. "And am I right to say you wish to become Transfiguration teacher?" She said at Hermione.

"Yes, of course!" Hermione said. Everyone looked at Ron.

"Oh, all right!" He said, and everyone smiled. Then McGonagall looked professional.

"Now," She said. "I expect you all here on September 1st, you may take the Hogwarts Express if you wish."

When they left some five minutes later, after some documentation discussions with McGonagall, Hagrid was near to tears when then said they were now teachers.

It was the first day at Hogwarts. As the final year had been disrupted with the battle with Voldermort, everyone was a year behind, however, Harry's year had still graduated, as there heroics during the battle were deemed enough assessment. From his seat on the teachers table, he could see Ginny. She smiled and waved, and he felt his face burn with embarrassment. Ron, who was next to him, was oblivious, but as normal, Hermione noticed, and she smiled.

"Quiet!" McGonagall shouted. "Due to the events of this year, there are no new students this year. So consider last year as a pre assessment of your abilities, and expect a more, err, academic year."

Small parts of laugher rippled across the hall. Everyone lost someone last year, but they gained a lot. Experience, and piece, for the whole wizard kind.

"Students," McGonagall continued. "I assume you have noticed three new additions to our training staff. I would like to introduce, in my step, your new Transfiguration Teacher, Professor Hermione Granger."

Hermione stood up, and everyone (even some Slytherins) cheered.

"Your new Charms Teacher, due to the injuries Professor Flitwick received, I would liked to introduce Professor Ron Weasley."

Ron stood, to cheers. He looked shocked but the quite smug and happy. Some girls whistled as he sat back down. Hermione threw them a dirty look.

"And now, your new Defence Against The Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Harry Potter!"

The hall erupted before Harry had got up. Harry saw Ginny and she was clapping and whistling with everyone else. Harry hurriedly sat down, feeling his face burn.

_Cut short I know, but the whole events of the Feats will be in the next Chapter._

"_**Harry stood up and took out his wand. He pointed it BLANK and shouted-"**_

_Talk about that for an extract!_


End file.
